User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Nick and Ranae. Chapter three
Hey guys!. So here's chapter three of Nick and Ranae. Hope you enjoy :D Nick Holland-Played by Ross Lynch Ranae White-Played by Debby Ryan In the middle of an expedition in Upstate New York. Nick and Ranae were standing in the woods in shock when they heard a huge howl in response to Nick's howl, And it sounded unlike anything they've heard before. "Yep. That's a Bigfoot..." Nick stated. Just then Nick pulled out his thermal imager. and suddenly felt even more shocked when he saw a giant creature. That looked about eight feet tall. Standing about a hundred and fifty feet away from him, "Uhh.. Ranae look at this" He said as he handed her the thermal imager. She looked through it and saw what he had just seen, "Oh my gosh this is incredible!" Just then she snapped a quick photo of the creature, Nick took the thermal imager back and looked through it. "Ummm Ranae. We better get out of here" "Why?" "Because it's starting to move this way" "CRUD LETS GO!" They both bolted away, The creature continued chasing after them. Making ear splitting howls, A few minutes later the Bigfoot gave up on chasing them, and went into hiding. Nick and Ranae made it back to the camp sight. Both out of breath, "Whoa what happened??" Jerry asked. "Bigfoot. Chasing us. Gonna die" Nick said out of breath. "Here look we caught a picture of it" Ranae said while grabbing Nick's thermal imager and showing Katie and Jerry the photo. "Oh. my. gosh. This is insane!" "I know right?!" Nick said, "Well did you guys catch anything??" Ranae asked, "Nope. All we caught was dirt and few bugs in our teeth" Jerry replied in a disappointed tone, "Yeah" Katie said in the same tone. "Well at least we got SOME action tonight" Nick stated. "That's true. I'd say we did a pretty good job" Ranae said. Then right after she high fived Nick. "Yeah. You guys caught an awesome picture of an actual Bigfoot. and all we got was-" Suddenly Jerry feels hot breath on the back of his neck, He turns around to see the exact same Bigfoot that was chasing Nick & Ranae. They all start screaming in fear. And Katie freaks out so bad she took a rock and threw it at the Bigfoot's head. Causing the creature to bolt away, "Oh my gosh Katie you saved us!" Ranae stated happily. "It was nothiinngg" Katie replied in a shy tone, "Well. i'm pretty beat. why don't we all try to get some shut eye and head out on our next expedition tomorrow?" Nick said. "Sounds good to me" Ranae replied while smiling at him, The team settled down in their tents. Nick and Jerry stayed in one tent. While Ranae and Katie stayed in the other,'' A little while later they all fall asleep. ''The next morning... The team were packing up their camping equipment, Then a little while later they put everything in the trunk of the van. and then headed off back to the NPI to discuss the next paranormal expedition, 40 Minutes later... The team made it back to the NPI. They all headed into the building. and sat down in the break room. "So. I got some new photos sent to me from California. On the beach and they show some pretty interesting evidence of a possible Mermaid" Nick stated. Just then he pulled out his laptop. and showed the pictures to everyone. It showed a diver underwater. catching a blurry image of what looked like a woman. with a huge tail. "Whoaaa" Ranae gasped in shock. "I know" Nick replied. "Oh my gosh i am so excited to investigate this!" Katie said with excitement. "Me too!" Jerry said, "So when are we set to go to California to investigate this case?" Ranae asked Nick. "Well. Considering that we're all still here in New York. and we're set to investigate it tomorrow morning, I'd say uhh... right now" Nick replied, They all sat there for a second. not realizing anything. when suddenly they just started to freak out, Then they all got up and started to pack everything they needed. 2 Hours later... They had everything they needed packed. "Okay is everybody-" Nick almost finished his sentence when he looked up and saw everyone running out, "To go..." He finished, Then he quickly grabbed his things and ran out with them, A few minutes later the cab that Nick had called arrived, they all put their things into the trunk. got into the cab. Then they drove off to the airport. An hour later... The cab had dropped them off at the airport. Luckily they all had their plane tickets handy. and a little while later they each handed their plane tickets to the woman at the gate. Then they headed inside the plane, Nick & Ranae took seats next to each other. while Katie and Jerry sat in two seats across the way, "Okay everybody please buckle up. this will be a five hour flight" The flight attendant said through the speakers. Just then everyone on the plane buckled up. 4 Hours into the flight... Jerry was trying to sleep in his seat. When suddenly a little boy in the seat behind him started kicking his chair. "Ow okay- Ah listen- Eh- KID WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?!" Jerry half yelled at the child, The little boy just stuck his tongue out at Jerry, and continued to kick his seat. Another hour later... The plane had landed and everybody headed off of it. Nick had rented two hotel rooms for them to stay in at a nice hotel, Nick was standing in the lobby at the counter talking to a lady. "What do you mean i asked for only one room? I thought i asked for two.." Nick stated. "We're sorry but we apparently misunderstood your phone call about it. You now only have one room. But there are two beds though" The lady replied nicely. "Well. Thank you for your help" Nick replied while sighing. "Your welcome" The lady said while handing him the key to the room, "I heard everything, we have to sleep in the same room?" Ranae asked. "Yeah... I'm sorry guys i messed up the reservation" Nick said. "So.... that means we'll all be together... in one bed.... Do you have any idea what a horrible snorer Jerry is?!" She ranted. "Not exactly. There are two beds" Nick replied. "Whateveeerrrr" Ranae said in a whiny tone, Okay welp. Dish was chapter three. I will write the next chapter very soon. Your going to die of laughter when you find out what happens in the hotel room xD *Nervous laugh* I hope... :S XD, Anyvay. Tell me wut you thought of dis chapter. and i will see you soon. PEASH. ~Swiftie Category:Blog posts